Humans/Shinobi
'Biology' Shinobi are humans with the ability to use Chakra. They do this manipulating the chakra into a Jutsus which is one of their main forms of combat. Shinobi are more physically capable than regular humans being run at faster speeds and can jump to the top of a building relative ease. 'Culture' 'Shinobi' Most Shinobi come from a Hidden Village. The perform missions assigned to them by the higher ups. Which can range to small physical labor like walking a dog to assassination. All Shinobi are trained in the Art of killing though that does not mean they are cold and heartless. Most of them loyal to respective village, comrades and allies. All Shinobi wear a headband of their Village's Symbol. 'Rogue Shinobi' Are shinobi who have either abandoned their village or betrayed it. They are thus treated as criminals and marked for death by their respective village. Most cases a shinobi will abandon their villages for profit. Such selling secrets to their village's enemies. Other reasons might because they don't like how the village is being run another reason for shinboi is because commited crime to their village before defecting. Such examples being Orochimaru who performed illegal experiments on his village's civilians and Deidara who stole jutsu and blew up a few buildings before leaving. 'Ranks' 'Academy Student' Is the starting point before they become an official Shinobi. Students a the academies are taught the basics skills such taijustu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu as well how the Shonobi world works. The starting age for students is usually 8 years old. 'Genin' Is the first rank a Shinobi is given upon graduating from the Academy. Genin are usually put in Teams of 3 with Jonin-Sensei as the team leader.in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. Teams are formed based of the members skills and abilities to that complement each other. Usually their only assigned D-Rank missions which are risk free and sometimes C-Rank missions. Though they are put in any higher mission in some occasions. 'Chunin' Is the second rank a shinobi is given upon passing the Chunin Exams. Those who pass the test and become chūnin are eligible to wear an identifying flak jacket that holds ninjutsu scrolls. This vest is not mandatory; instead, some opt for more elaborate clothing like capes and robes. Most Shinobi appear to stay in this rank or instead move on to become Academy Teachers. Chunin are normally assigned C to B rank missions. Though in some case higher rank ones. 'Jonin' Is the third rank a Shinobi is given if enough villagers or the Village Leader deem them worthy enough. Upon becoming a Jonin hey may be assigned to supervise a three-man genin team. Their duty will be to instruct and train them to become competent ninja. They also can decide when the genin are ready to participate in the Chunin Exams. Jonin are often regarded among strongest in their respective village and are often chosen to be leader should the previous retire of pass away. Jonin often take on A to S Rank Missions 'Special Jonin' Are Jonin that excel in specific area similar to warrant officers in real-world militaries. 'Andu' Are overt operatives of capable ninja that are dispatched by their village leader. There are apparently no true ranks within the Anbu; team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. 'Village Leader' The Kage 'Strengths' Shinobi are the most combat orientated of the races this mostly because they trained from childhood. Shinobi have noticeably more physical capabilities than a normal human being, able to execute feats of strength that would be otherwise impossible for a civilian. Because of being the most combat fishnet of races they are use to fighting and death and have more than one way to defeat their opponents. Shinobi are known to be skilled in killing in silence. 'Weakness' Shinobi do have disadvantages to other races for example if their Chakra is depleted or cut off this makes this makes them near defenceless example was Sakura Haruno when was trapped in chakra sealing room. Also because their Blood Line limits and hand seals it takes a lot longer to learn new skills and jutsus. When it takes Soul Reapers and Wizards a shorter amount of time. List of Members Trivia Category:Ninja World Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Shinobi Category:Hidden Villages Category:Races Category:Missing-Nin